A series of international conferences will be held in Atlanta every two years beginning in April 1991. These conferences will be of the highest scientific quality and attract the leading cancer researchers from throughout the world. They will update the scientific community on latest advances in human cancer research as well as address public policy issues related to cancer. A series of monographs will result from the conferences. These monographs will contain the proceedings of each conference and should become a leading reference source in the field of cancer. The first conference in the series will be held April 17-19, 1991, and will address the topic of Nutrition and Cancer. Nutrition and Cancer is the first conference in the biennial International Conference Series on Research in Human Cancer. The conference will emphasize current research on biochemical and molecular mechanisms by which nutrients affect carcinogenesis, but also focus on the integration of mechanistic (animal) and epidemiologic (human) findings. Subsequent conferences will address other pertinent topics related to cancer, such as genetics, immunology, etc.